Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
User devices such as cellular phones and laptop computers may execute one or more applications. Even when not executing any application, a user device typically consumes an amount of energy. In contrast, when executing an application, the user device consumes a greater amount of energy as compared to when not executing the application.